Miguel Manara/1
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Miguel Manara '''I. ''(Zamek don Jaime'a pod Sewillą. Uczta w jarząco oświetlonej sali. Większość gości jest już pod władzą wina. Don Jaime, starzec krótki, gruby, o zwierzęcej twarzy, stojąc na krześle łaje pachołków i służbę). '''DON JAIME: Rany Boskie! Toż nam każą umierać z pragnienia, Don Miguelu Vicentelo de Leca, Kawalerze z Calatrawy, mój gościu! Strzeż mię Bóg, bym was zmuszał, postne chudogęby, Do żarcia czarnych mięs i żółtych tłuszczów, Albo topienia się w winie. Wszakżeśmy, — jeśli pan mój Bachus mię nie zwodzi, — w najświętszej porze roku, — właśnie między środą popielcową, a Wielkanocą kwietną. Tedyż więc szelmy, do wszystkich szatanów, suszcie, póki post katolicki skór wam nie podziurawi długiemi zębami waszych własnych spróchniałych kości, sobacze syny! Lecz na Mamona! chcę, aby nam służono, jak w zwykłej porze uczt i traktamentów! a jak nie, — to was wszystkich poślę na pokutędo przedpokoju jego świętobliwości arcybiskupiej i arcyskąpej! Hola ! wina ! wina ! Bo zacznę kląć, do kroćset! aż wszyscy pójdziecie do piekła! ''(przynoszą wino) A jeśli święta Inkwizycja zastuka mi do bram, — to szpada w dłoń, łajdaki! to szpady w dłonie — i lont do moździerzy! Do kroćset! bo... '''DON MIGUEL: Wściekły krzykaczu, siadaj! Rzuć te samochwalstwa! Któż bo w Sewilli nie zna szaleństw twego języka? Ma się to za wroga Chrystusa a, — na honor! — nie śmiałoby we Wielki piątek zgwałcić dziewki, spotkanej w ciemnej dróżce z czeladnej do lochu. '''DON JAIME: Ach, pójdź w moje objęcia, łotrze! niechże ciebie pocałuję głośno w same usta! Tyś jest naszym panem i mistrzem. Słusznie gada zaprawdę! Czemże bo my jesteśmy łajdaczyny — wobec ciebie, — co mówię, — wobec twego cienia! Ty! ty dopiero jesteś rzetelnym, co się zowie, — łotrem. Jaki on piękny w tę noc! Eleonoro! Blanco! Lorenzo! i ty Inesilo! i ty tam Cinthio! i wy wszystkie! patrzcież na niego! Zaliście kiedy, suki, widziały skroń wynioślejszą, piękniejsze usta, płomienniejszy wzrok? A ta blonda wenecka! ten żabot, — ten król żabotów do kroćset! I ta szpada! i ten dobór szat! Wyznajże mi mój synu: ileż ty masz na sumieniu — księżniczek? '''KILKA GŁOSÓW: To, to! Otóż to właśnie! Ile księżniczek rodowych? Ile księżniczek na tronach książęcych? '''DON MIGUEL: Sześć. '''DON JAIME: A znamienitych markiz? '''DON MIGUEL: Siedem, ośm, czy dziewięć, jeśli pan mój Eros mię nie zwodzi. '''DON JAIME: A dziew szlachetnych i jejmościanek mieszczańskich? '''DON MIGUEL: Coś między kopą a setką, jeśli pamiętam dokładnie, pamięci bowiem brak mi do rachuby. '''DON JAIME: A — nierządnice? '''DON MIGUEL: Znałem jedną, co mię miłowała prawdziwie i umarła Z rozpaczy niekłamanej. ''(krótka cisza) A umarła, panowie, właśnie w tymże czasie, co siostra Magdalena, mniszka, memi zabiegi wydarta Jezusowi. '''WSZYSCY: Cześć i chwała Manarze we wszech głębokościach piekła! ''(Tumult śmiechy, krzyk, brzęki kryształów i srebra). '''DON MIGUEL: Widzę z radością, panowie, że wszyscy mi dobrze życzycie, i wzruszon jestem do cna życzeniem tak wielkodusznem — ognia dla mego ciała i ducha, ognia nowego, co płonie kędyś, daleko stąd... Lecz klnę się na honor i głowębiskupa Rzymu, że wasze piekło nie istnieje, że nie gorzało nigdy indziej, jak w głowie szaleńca Messjasza albo świętokradczego mnicha. Lecz za to wiem, że istnieją w wolnych przestworach bez Boga światy jasne radością gorętszą od naszej, ziemie nieznane, a piękne i dalekie, dalekie od tej, na której my żyjemy. Wybierzcież tedy waszmoście, jedną z tych cudnych, oddalonych planet i poślijcie mię tam w tęże noc przez zawistną furtę mogiły, — bowiem czas mi się dłuży. Bowiem czas djablo mi się dłuży, panowie i znużon jestem nadmiar, tem oto życiem sobaczem, które wiodę. Nie znaleźć Boga to drobiazg zaiste, ale stracić szatana to wielki ból i nuda, na honor, — bezmierna! Wlokłem miłość w rozkoszy, i w błocie, i w śmierci. Byłem zdrajcą, bluźniercą, katem. Dopełniłem wszystko, co spełnić może nędzny stwór, zwany człowiekiem. — I oto — utraciłem szatana, panowie! Szatan mój mię opuścił i spożywam chleb gorżki w pustelni starczej nudy. Służyłem Wenerze z szaleństwem, później ze złością i wstrętem, — dziś zaprawdę kark bym jej skręcił, ziewając. Zasie nie próżność przez moje wargi przemawia: nie chcę uchodzić za nieczułego kata, cierpiałem. Wiele cierpiałem. Troska wejrzała na mnie, zazdrość szepnęła do ucha, litość mię wzięła za gardło. A nawet, — może to były właśnie najmniej kłamliwe rozkosze. I cóż? Spowiedź moja was dziwi? Słyszę śmiechy. Wiedzcież tedy,panowie, że nie popełnił zbrodni ten, który nad swą ofiarą nie płakał. Zapewne, że w młodości szukałem, jako wy, Nędznej radości, — przybysza z obcych ziem, Co, życie nam swe dając, nie mówi, kim jest. Jednak dość wcześnie porwała mię żądza tego, czego wy nigdy nawet nie zaznacie: Miłości, — ciemnej, bez miernej i słodkiej. Ileżkroć śniłem, że ją chwytam, lecz to było li widmo płomienia... Chwytałem je, przysięgałem mu wieczność wierności, ono paliło mi usta i spopielało mózg, — a gdym otwierał oczy ohydny dzień samotności już czekał, dzień samotności tak długi, z biednem sercem, trzymanem rękoma, sercem tak lekkiem, jako przelotna jaskółka. A wieczorem — rozpusta niskoczoła i nikczemnooka siadała na mojem łożu i patrzyła na mnie w milczeniu, tak, jako się patrzy na trupa. Nowej piękności! nowego bólu! nowego dobra! którem się nużym prędko, by prędko zaznać smaku nowego zła. Nowego życia! nieskończoności nowych żywotów! Oto czego mi trzeba, panowie ! tego właśnie i więcej niczego! O jak zasypać tę otchłań życia? o, co czynić? Bowiem tęsknota jest wszędy i wciąż potężniejsza, szaleńsza, jak pożar oceanu, od którego wszechnicość goreje, — tęsknota ogarnięcia wszystkich możliwości! Ach, panowie! co czynim tu? co zyskujemy? Biada! życie tak krótkie jest, jeżeli chodzi o wiedzę, a jeżeli chodzi o walkę, to świat nie spłodziłby dosyć żywotów, aby nasycić głód takiego,jakim ja byłbym zaborcy a jeżeli o dobre uczynki, — to wszak wiecie, jak nędznem, jak plugawem robactwem nocy są ludzie... i wszak wiecie również zapewne, jaką lichą marnością jest król, kiedy się Bóg oddali od ducha. '''DON ALPHONSE Dzielnie każe, zaprawdę, bardzo dzielnie nasz przeuczony doktór Belzebuba. Co za gest! Co za głos! Co za ogień! Lecz nie wyciąga z oracji morału. I jak ten wszystkoburca ogniem maluje raje i nieba nowe! Radbym przejrzeć zamysły jego ! Na wszystkich rogatych szatanów! Czego on czeka od nas i od samego siebie? Co uczynim? i co ty uczynisz, mój synu? '''DON MIGUEL: Wy? — Wy będziecie, jak sądzę, drwić z Boga, całkiem jak przódy, a Manara będzie drwił z was, całkiem jako przódy, panowie. Don Fernand: ''(cicho, pochylony ku don Miguelowi) Jeśli mię widzisz tu mimo mych siwych włosów, Miguelu, to przeto, że oddawna oko miałem na ciebie. Byłem druhem rodzica twego Tomasa de Leca i znałem macierz twoją, szlachetną Girolamę Anfriano. Twa macierz była świętą, twój rodzic rycerzem bez skazy, wiernym wobec swego Boga i króla. Umarł w moich ramionach... Wejrzyj na mnie Miguelu! Widzisz, — nie spuszczam oczu, ani mi oblicze nie blednie, iż mam rzec tobie, co ci teraz rzekę: jesteś podłym tchórzem i zdrajcą. '''DON MIGUEL: Ażaliście pijany, żali szalony, don Fernandzie? żali wam się żywot uprzykrzył? '''DON FERNAND: Wiesz, że przeżyłem wiek mój w walkach wielce świętych, i że się z moją szpadą nigdy nie rozstanę nawet i w śmierci. Zabito podemną cztery konie; zaś z królem rozmawiam w twarz twarzą, nie odkrywając głowy. Mógłbym cię za uszy wytargać, ale dość mi, że ci powtórzę raz jeszcze: Jesteś podłym tchórzem i zdrajcą. Ktokolwiek uwiedzie i zdradzi białogłowę jest podłym tchórzem i zdrajcą. A kto odbiera żonę bliźniemu swemu jest niecnym nędznikiem, A ktokolwiek zagrabi najlichszej chłopce czy mieszczce święty skarb jej dziewictwa i zostawi hańbie i łzom, ktokolwiek to uczyni, jest psem nędznym i zczeznąć powinien jak pies. Ty nie jesteś szlachcicem, Miguelu, — ty jesteś nędznym psem. Twój herb jest godłem, któreby przybić można na wrotach domów rozpusty. Żali to moja wina, że wonie twoich perfum i szminek są dla mnie wonią psa? Mów, don Miguelu, kawalerze z Calatrawy, — żali to moja wina? Gdyby twój rodzic żył, plunąłbym ci w twarz, don Miguelu, — ale cóż — oto rodzic twój zmarł i niemasz go, aby bronił honoru swojej krwi. I także niemasz twej matki, aby otarła twarz swego dziecięcia i utuliła w ramionach. Gorze! Więc to, więc to, dziś się nazywa rycerstwo! Ależ żyd lichy w smrodzie swego ghetta lichy żyd, wierny żonie swej i ojciec czuły stokroć jest bardziej szlachcicem, niż ty. Za kogożeśmy walczyli, o Moce niebieskie! za kogoż przelewaliśmy krew, Panie! Za kogoż żywot poświęcił nasz król, co nie miłował nawet według woli serca, a zwiądł w sobie przed czasem, w pyle pergaminów?! Górze! ''(Kryje twarz w dłoniach. Długa cisza). Posłuchaj mię, Miguelu. Jesteś młody. Masz trzydzieści lat i bogaty jesteś mądrością złą, ale potężną. Trzydzieści lat. Nie wiem, czy śmiać się, czy płakać... Trzydzieści lat... To jako zapach zbóż. To jako uśmiech nocy w oknie, gdzie ma się pojawić twarz kochana łagodnie oświecona bladem sercem róży. Don Miguelu! mój synu! dziecko! ja byłem szaleńcem! mówiłem ci, jak stary głupiec, niesprawiedliwie. — I jam kochał dziewczęta, kiedy byłem młody. Nie uwodziłem ich, nie drwiłem z nich, nie opuszczałem, ale kochałem, wabiłem, — byłem młody, Miguelu. Przebacz! Przebacz staremu żołnierzowi! Nie jestem dworakiem. Nie znam się na uczonych słowach. Basta! Miało się twarde życie. Nie miej do mnie żalu Winieneś mi przebaczyć. Jesteś piękny. Masz dumne oczy i wyniosłą skroń, podaj mi rękę. Nie dąsaj się dłużej podaj mi rękę. ''(Krótkie milczenie. Bada rękę don Miguela). To jest szlachetna ręka. Palce ma wysmukłe, a żyły modre, tym rzadko już dziś spotykanym, błękitem. I jesteś podobny do ojca. ''(Długie milczenie). Posłuchaj mię, Miguelu. W naszej dobrej, starej Sewilli jest jeden skromny dom; bardzo stary dom przy kościele Miłosierdzia. Ten dom ma pana równie starego, który znał Twego ojca. Moim jest druhem od dziecka. Carillo de Mendoza się zwie. Jest chorym, samotnym i wdowcem od czterech czy pięciu lat. ''(Krótkie milczenie.) Ten Carillo de Mendoza, moje dziecię, ma, na pociechę swojej długiej męki, jedyną córkę. Imię tej dzieweczki jest Girolama. To imię twojej matki, Miguelu. Imię tedyż dzieweczki tej jest Girolama Carillo de Mendoza. To szlachetne dziewczę, Dziewczę wielce spokojne, i mądre, i piękne, i zaledwie, że dziś przestaje być dzieckiem. Masz lat trzydzieści, Miguelu! Niestety ! gdybym miał lat trzydzieści! Lecz tyś syn mego druha, więc twe lat trzydzieści ci daruję. — Czy nie chodzisz, łajdaku, nigdy do kościoła ? Pójdziesz na mszę w przyszłą niedzielę, Miguelu! Tam się spotkamy społem. Przyjdź! przyjdź, moje dziecię! To kościół — Miłosierdzia. ''(Don Fernand wychodzi. Większość gości opuściła już salę, uczty. Niektórzy śpią po siedziskach i stołach. Pochodnie konają. Czuć zbliżanie się jutrzni.) ''(Z poza kotary jawi się don Miguelowi — Cień). '''CIEŃ: Szczęśliwy ten, którego serce jest jako głaz grobowy pod śniegiem, zasię nadzieja, jako imię ojca, wyryte na głazie grobowym. Szczęśliwy człowiek, sklęty przez swą macierz ślepą: podnosi oto kostur w księżycu, a ciszy się serce rozdziera. Szczęśliwy, czyje łzy płyną deszczem na opuszczone mogiły, a skóra jest szelestem węża pośród ziół. Szczęśliwy, czyje dziecię rodzi się z wrogiej rozpusty: Dziecię podąża za nim, kryjąc się za drzewa, a zimny księżyc patrzy. Lecz biada, biada temu, co jest świadom, i co przełoży, ślepy na piękność Boga, pustkowie nudy — mękom namiętności, a męki namiętności — pustkowiu nudy. '''DON MIGUEL: Duchu — kto jesteś ? '''CIEŃ: Jam cień twego minionego żywota.